1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a device for straightening the strings of rackets, e.g., tennis, squash, or badminton rackets.
2. Description of Prior Art
When viewed face-on, the strings of a racket should be straight. During play the strings may become displaced so that they are no longer straight. It is usual for players to straighten displaced strings with their fingers, but it will be appreciated that this is not an accurate method, and any inaccuracy will result in a deterioration in the performance of the racket.